


The Cold

by Lunala



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aww, Cuddles and stuff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Winter, so kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/pseuds/Lunala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy day in London, and Dan and Phil decide to have some fun outdoors! (I know, it's a horribly cheesy summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I recently became obsessed with the band OH!hello, and I just get feels from all of their songs, so, naturally, I had to write a songfic about one of their songs. Check out the band, and read the fic, I guess!

PHIL POV

 When I woke up in the morning, Dan curled into my side, I noticed something was a bit different, but I wasn't sure what. Did something move while I was asleep? No, it didn't seem like it... Maybe I had left something on last night? No, couldn't have been. Wait... I know... Everything's quiet. No sounds of rushing cars, sirens wailing, or even of loud neighbors. It seemed almost as if the whole world was taking a break, sleeping in, I guess. When I turned my head around to look out the window, I saw white. So that must mean...

 "Dan!" I whispered "Dan, wake up!"

 "Why, wha happened?" Asked an adorably sleepy Dan.

 "It's snowing!"

 "And?"

 "We have to go outside! It's the first snow of the year!"

 "But the bed is so warm, and the outernet is scary, and cold..."

 "Come on, Dan! Please?"

 "No, Phil."

 "Okay, fine. Then I'll just go alone, and have fun, and drink hot cocoa, and you'll have to stay here, without me..."

 "You wouldn't go anywhere without me, you love me too much."

 "Oh  _really,_ Dan?"

 "... You wouldn't..."

 "I'll leave right now, maybe I'll even meet up with some friends, while you're here,  _alone._ "

 "Don't leave, you're so warm, and I want to cuddle!"

 He looked at me with pouty lips and large eyes, hoping that I would stay with him. But  _dammit,_ I really wanted to see that snow! 

 "Well, Dan, you can cuddle with the new plant, or something, because I'm going to see that snow!" I told him, planting a kiss to the middle of his forehead. He looked at me like I had just betrayed him, let out a big sigh, and said

 "Fine. I'll go! But I'll complain the whole time."

 "Yay! We're going to have such a good time!"

 I jumped out of bed, going to get my winter clothes. Dan reluctantly followed me, shivering.

 "It'll be worth it, bear, I promise!" I said a few minutes later, pulling on my winter coat. He grumbled something unintelligible in response, although I saw him smile a bit at the old nickname. After he had (reluctantly) also put on his coat, I opened the door for him. 

 "To the great outdoors, Dan!"

 "There  _is_ no great outdoors, Phil, we're in  _London._ "

 "It's close enough! There's still snow outside, anyways!"

 "Oh, whatever, Phil, let's just get this over with."

 "Okay Dan, come on!"

 ***

 When we finally made it outside, I gasped. It was so  _beautiful!_ The ground was covered in a light dusting of the pale snow, and the trees looked white, and even though I had seen snow hundreds of times before, I was still in wonder every time of how amazing it could be. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

 When I looked over at Dan, though, I realized that I was wrong. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen is actually him, with his cute dimple, his soft brown hair, his skin that was (somehow) always a warm tannish colour, and his smile that always lights up the room.  _God, he's just so amazing._

 "What are you looking at, Phil?" He asked me, interrupting me from my train of thought.

 "The most perfect thing in the world."

 "Wow, I never realized that you liked the snow  _that_ much."

 "No, you twat, I'm talking about you! I can never be romantic, can I?"

 "Nope. Just like how I can't stay inside and cuddle with you."

 "Ouch, Dan, what a burn."

 "Oh, shut up! Where are we going, anyways?"

 "I was thinking that we could get Starbucks, and then maybe go to the park?"

 "Sure. Let's go already, I'm freezing my fucking tits off!"

 I faked a gasp, exclaiming "Dan, think about the little babies that just heard you!  _Language!_ "

 "Oh, shut up, Phil, it's fine, no babies will be out here in this weather."

 "Still, Dan. One can never be too careful..." 

 "Whatever."

 He rolled his eyes, a slight shadow of a smirk on his face. I stood slightly on my toes so that I could kiss him on the cheek. He turned his face towards mine at the last moment, though, so it was a full-on kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting into the kiss, as he pulled me closer to him. After a few seconds of kissing, we separated, both of our cheeks flushed, our lips plump and slightly red.

 "Hey, Phil?" He whispered.

 "Yeah?"

 "I love you."

 "Love you, too, but we have to go."

 "Do we  _have to?_ We're not that far from the apartment..."

 "C'mon, Dan, we aren't that far from Starbucks, either. We have all the time in the world to stay at home, but it only snows a few times a year."

 "Okay, fine, but it better be quick."

 We held hands as we walked the rest of the way, Dan humming quietly. He seemed to be less annoyed now, so I guess that was a good sign. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back, his dimple showing a bit. I poked at it, sticking my tongue out a bit.

 "You're so kawaii, Dan, with your little dimple."

 "Oh, shut up, you twat."

 "I think you meant to say that I'm the most amazing person ever, and that you love me..."

 "No, I meant it when I said that you're a twat."

 "You love me, anyways. I'm your favorite twat."

 "Whatever, Phil."

***

 Dan opened the door to the Starbucks, warm air smelling of coffee rushing at us, while a bit of snow flew inside. After all that cold, the warmth was very inviting, and we stood there for a few seconds, reveling in the smell and heat of the establishment. After looking around, I noticed that there weren't many people inside, so it felt a bit empty.

 "Hey, Phil, do you want me to order?"

 "Sure, thanks. I'll go find a place to sit."

 "Okay, see you in a bit."

 I wandered over to the corner of the Starbucks, where there was a small, secluded booth. It was a pretty nice place, with a window next to the seats, so we could see the snow falling outdoors. After a minute or two of waiting for Dan, he came, drinks in hand.

 "Here?" he asked me.

 "Yeah, thanks!"

 We sat down across from each other, our knees brushing together. We sipped our coffee slowly, feeling the warmth inside of us, while looking out the window at the gently falling snow. When I was about halfway done with my drink, I noticed Dan looking at me.

 "What are you looking at, Dan? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, worried about my appearance.

 "Hm? Oh, no, nothing's on your face. I just zoned out a bit, sorry."

 "What were you thinking about?"

 "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met you. I mean, I was just some crazy fanboy, and now, we've been dating for about five years, and we've done so many amazing things together, it's just crazy, you know?"

 "Is that your way of saying that you love me?"

 "I mean, yeah, I guess..."

 "I love you, too, and I can't wait to have millions of adventures with you."

 He blushed, looking down at the table, while his fingers drew small circles around his almost-empty cup of coffee.

 "You're so cute when you blush!" I commented.

 "Oh, shut up..."

 "Aw!" I leant forward a bit to give him a peck on his forehead.

 "Let's finish our coffee soon, so that we can go out in the snow, like you wanted." Dan said, still blushing a bit.

 "Yes! Come on, hurry up!"

 "Woah there, Phil, slow down, I have the speed of an obese turtle!"

 "Fine, I'll wait for you Mr.Turtle-man."

 After a few minutes of waiting for Dan, he finally finished, and we left the building, our coats back on, as we braced for the cold.

 "Shit, Phil, it's fucking freezing!" Dan exclaimed as soon as we stepped outside.

 "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough." I told him, my teeth chattering slightly.

 "I fucking hope so."

 "Hey, I already told you, no swearing!"

 He let out an over-exaggerated sigh, his breath clouding up in front of him.

 "See, even my fu- freaking breath is cold!"

 "Oh, calm down, it'll be fine."

 He grumbled, walking faster so that he wouldn't hear me. He's so dramatic sometimes, gosh.

***

 When we finally got to the park, my breath was taken away. There was snow on the trees, all over the ground, and on top of the statue that was in the middle of the park, making it look like a blanket was covering everything. And when I saw Dan, his hair curling slightly as the snow fell on him, a serene look on his face as he admired the snow, my heart did that flippy-over thing, falling deeper in love with him every day.

 I snuck up behind him, kissing his cheek, while I took hold of his hand. He turned around, smiling, and kissed me back. I felt like I was floating, Dan being the only thing holding me down. I could still taste the coffee on his lips, and I could feel the snow gently falling all around us, making me a bit chilly, so I pulled him closer, making both of us warmer. 

 When we finally separated, I smiled, and I poked his dimple. He giggled, and soon, for no particular reason, we were both laughing, practically falling into the snow.

 "Why are we laughing?" I asked, still giggling a bit.

 "I don't know, maybe we're just weird."

 "Probably." I responded.

 After we both calmed down, I looked up at Dan, and asked him "Do you like the snow now?"

 He paused for a bit, thinking. He finally responded, saying "I'd like anything, as long as I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this is the first fluffy fic I've ever written... wow. No angst, whatsoever... I'm kind of surprised that I was able to do this! Don't forget to kudos, and comment, and all that cool stuff!


End file.
